


Chinese food tonight, Then the rest of our lives

by thatweirdplantlady



Series: Scout [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, bucky realizes how good and right things are, scout is tony's daughter, so he decides it is time to do the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdplantlady/pseuds/thatweirdplantlady
Summary: Bucky didn't even know they were living together and how right it felt.And then suddenly, he realizes something.





	Chinese food tonight, Then the rest of our lives

Bucky didn’t know when it started happening.

But, he finally noticed when he tripped over a single shin guard.

Thankfully, his training (and, he’d like to think, his natural grace) kicked in, and he caught himself before he hit the ground. 

He stared at the shinguard, offended. Then, he became curious as to how this thing had gotten into his rooms. He knew Scout liked to drop her stuff off wherever she deemed most convenient, but her soccer gear was different. That stuff was protected and kept in safe spaces.

Bucky picked it up, shrugging to himself. He would just return it to her whenever she dropped by. But, as he sat it on the kitchen counter, he realized that wasn’t the only thing of Scout’s scattered around the apartment.

Her extra uniform was folded on his kitchen counter, and a picture of her and Tony was held up by a magnet on his fridge, along with her soccer schedule for the season. 

He walked dazedly through the kitchen, noticing that at least six of her mugs were in his sink. There was a box of that nasty whole grain cereal she ate open on the counter (he closed it up and returned it to its rightful place in the pantry), and her protein bars and extra gatorades were all stored on the bottom shelf of his pantry. 

He walked into the dining room and realized she had painted the table and made a place setting out of a miniature soccer ball. He walked down the hallway where both of their shoes lined the wall. 

His bathroom was full of her toiletries. His room was filled with bright splashes of color that he didn’t remember adding. 

Scout was all over the apartment.

And he hadn’t even noticed.

Because it didn’t bother him. In fact, it felt comfortable. Right, even.

He smiled to himself.

He couldn’t wait until Scout got home.

————

The door slammed open and shut. “Hey babe! I’m home,” There was some loud clattering as she simply dumped everything in the entry way, “I was thinking chinese for dinner. I haven’t had noodles in TOO long, frankly, and-” she stopped where she was.

Bucky grinned up at her from his spot in the living room, on one knee, “Yeah, Chinese sounds good. Then I was thinking we spend the rest of our lives together.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt edit thiiiiiis
> 
> also wait til tony finds outtttt lololol


End file.
